cameosfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions
Suggestions is an article sandbox for all Wikia editors (even you anonymous IPs) to throw out ideas of crossovers which you don't see detailed here and would like to see documented. Maybe you remember a lot of cameos but don't have the time, will or skill to actually create pages with galleries and upload images or videos to prove the association. That's fine! Just create a section or bullet on this page with your idea, and someone else can implement it. Look all over the internet, feel free to add others' rumors and link to where you found them in the edit summary. Note: please do not remove content from the page. Only a SysOp should do this, which will happen at a point that it is confirmed that the rumor is true and an article is created about the subject and object of the cameo in question. Unfeatured cameos :Please add your suggestion below, preferably with red links (bracket the name with [[]], for example, Detective Conan produces Detective Conan) Example *I think The World God Only Knows features a reference to Heidi of the Alps but I'm not sure what episode it's in, I remember the grim reaper girl dances and they play Heidi's opening theme music. Suggestions * I want my fan characters to show up in episode 841 of One Piece helping young Sanji cook. Rumors and Series to look at *Air: episode 2 has Ayu, Nayuki, and Makoto from Kanon? *Ano natsu de matteru has an episode where characters watch Highschool of the Dead? *Asobi ni Iku yo! has Lousie from Zero no Tsukaima in episode 4? *Black Cat's Eve becomes Golden Darkness in To Love Ru. *Boku wa Tomodachi features Ore no Imouto cast when Comiket is mentioned?Burn Up W: EVA 1 from NGE? *Buso Renkin features Shishio Makoto? *Cardfight Vanguard: end credits feature Milk Holmes? *Cross Epoch and One Piece x Toriko Crossover *D.Gray-man: a girl looking exactly like Aerith from final fantasy VII? *Durarara: "Baccano" is the password to the Dollars website & some of the big screens play footage from Baccano. Isaac and Miria make a couple of cameos? four friends carry around a life-size Holo cutout? plastic figurines, including Taiga from Toradora and Shana Shakugan no Shana? Otaku in OVA says Ryuuji and Taiga best couple? Reference to Kino no Tabi? Also, Samurai Flamenco footage is shown on the big screens. *Excel Saga does Sailor Moon? raw/sub *fate/stay night *Full Metal Panic The Second Raid episode 6: outside a shop you see Death Note characters *Genshiken (example: gundam wing opening, prob lots others) and Itoshiki from Zetsubou? *Gintama features Pretty Cure, Gundam, One Piece, Bleach and Dragonball in one, Death Note in another *Gonzo productions *Haruhi Suzumiya: Episode 12 of Haruhi, Live A Live, you can see Hard Gay together with Akihiro Miwa. the esper used FMP season names as attacks? *Hayate no Gotoku did Lupin, Moetan, and Yu-Gi-Oh which did Naruto *Highschool DxD features Suigintou from Rozen Maiden? *Inuyasha has Shiniichi and Ran (aka Jimmy and Rachel) from Detective Conan (aka Case Closed) it was at Kagome's school festival? Also a Ranma character and One Piece character? Episode 128? Apparently Conan reads an IY manga at the same time? *Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi: Ferris Eris, and Ryner Lute of Legend of the Legendary Heroes appear in OVA? *Kobato has characters from Tsubasa Chronicle? Wish? xxxHolic? Cardcaptor Sakura? Chobits? Angelic Layer? *Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? of the Dead Episode 4? Arbalest from FMP got broke in half!!! and they both shouted sousuke? *Kimagure Orange Road first film has movie theatre scene with Touch? *Kimiaru *Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien/Rumbling Heart girls from Stratos 4 with different hair color. *Linda, Linda, Linda see File:LindaX3Haruhi.jpg *Lucky Star has Aya Hirano seiyuu doing concert? *Macross II features Takaya "D-Boy" Aiba? *Mayo Chiki has Mirai Suenaga? Masamune and Kureha cosplaying Natsuru Senou (Kampfer) and Kanzaki H. Aria (Hidan No Aria) ? *Nabeshin? *Ookami-san: Female cast of Toradora and Railgun including Ami,Minori,Taiga,Misaka,Saten and Uiharu. Also Hatsune Miku Pops up in alot of shows? *Pani Poni Dash! features Excel Saga chars? *Persona 4 features Code Geass? *Puni Puni Poemi *Recorder to Randoseru: Morita and her friend stop? Atsushi and Atsumi also cameo'd in one of the last episodes of Morita-san? *Sailor Moon may have had a Crayon Shin Chan doll? *Seitokai no Ichizon has parody of Hell Girl with Enma Ai? *Seto No Hanayome had a crazy parody of The Terminator! and Sailor Moon outfit? They make references to the Dragon balls and they do a parody of Master Roshi? *Shuffle! Memories last episode references Haruhi's introduction when everyone is trying to catch a mystical wish-granting fish and Mayumi says "I have no interest in any ordinary fish! If there is a God's fish, then come to me! That is all." *Sket Dance *Soul Hunter is in direct link to Nurse Witch Komugi *They Are My Noble Masters has catch phrases from various shows *Tsubasa Chronicle does Chobits and a host of other CLAMP stuff *Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Ushiromiya Maria can be seen watching Higurashi no Naku Koro ni on TV? That in turn featured KFC's Colonel Sanders. *Utena *Wolf and Seven Companions: While running through a montage of marriage candidates, the four main girls from Railgun (or at least Kuroko and Mikoto), as well as Taiga from Toradora, are briefly displayed? *xxxHolic *yu yu hakusho: Zangief and Dhalsim of Street Fighter have showed up in one of the episodes of Yuyu Hakusho *Zettai Karen Children apparently features Nagi and Hayate from HNG *Date a Party apparently makes a Reference to Oreimo/My Sister Can't Be This Cute by calling the cafe My Little Cafe Can't Be This Lewd *Date a Party Apparently makes a reference to To Love Ru when it says the Seirei get drunk from carbonated drinks which refers to Celine from To love ru where Celine gets from Coke #ryoga from ranma is in inuyasha? #kudo sinichi makes a cameo in inuyasha? Video games that cameo anime chars? *makise kurisu in phantom breaker *disgaea 4 has holo from spice and wolf and index from majutsu no index as omega wind and omega heal respectively :*Disgaea 4 has Index, Holo, Astarotte, Meito Anisawa, and some chars from Bikkuriman. Each appear when using a different Omega Spell. *Phantasy Star Portable 2 (PSP) has a lot of Type Moon clothing/weapons (Sabers armor, Archers swords, etc.) as well as Hatsune Miku clothing/leek. *God Eaters Burst (PSP) had Misaka Mikoto (Index/Railgun) clothing/DLC. Category:Content